Mutt Jones and the Egyptain Crystals
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Bastet Allam's daughter, Tanafriti Allam, goes on a journey to find Indiana Jones to help her mother on a hard journey. She didn't expect to meet Mutt Jones instead.
1. Chapter 1

Mutt Jones and the Egyptian Crystals

By: STPL

Summary: Bastet Allam's daughter, Tanafriti Allam, goes on a journey to find Indiana Jones to help her mother on a hard journey. She didn't expect to meet Mutt Jones instead. Will Indiana and Mutt help Tanafriti find her mother before it is too late and she ends up dying in a Pharaoh's tomb? Mutt Jones/Tanafriti Allam pairing. History of Indiana Jones/Bastet Allam Friendship.

Disclaimer: I don't own any one but Tanafriti and Bastet Allam.

Character profiles

Bastet Lynn Allam

Hair: Black

Eyes:Brown

From: Egypt

History: Famous archaeologist from Egypt. She is best friends with Indiana and use to be his girlfriend many years ago.

Tanafriti Maria Allam

Hair: Black  
Eyes: Violet

From: Egypt

History: Taking her mothers path and becoming an archaeologist.

Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Marshall College June 10th, 1958**

"Dad." Mutt said, coming into the room with a note in his hand.

"What is it Junior?" Indiana said looking up at his son.

He placed it down on the table. "This is from a Bastet Allam from Egypt."

Indiana's eyes went wide as he picked it up to look at it.

_**Dr. Indiana Jones,**_

_**I know it has been years since you last heard from me, my friend. I guess I have gotten myself into some major trouble once again. I started a new hunt and got myself in trouble. The Russians are after an important object that I only know about. Well, kind to think of it not only me that knows about it. The Russians will be after it and it won't end until they get it. I am sorry that this will be cut short the Russians are coming.**_

_**Dr. Bastet Allam**_

Indiana rubbed his temples.

"What is it dad?"

"Bastet gotten herself into some trouble."

"Trouble what kind of trouble?"

"Russians."

Charles knocked on the door.

Indiana got up and answered the door. "Yes, Charles."

"There is a young woman here to see you Indiana."

"Send her in."

Charles left and brought a young woman that looked similar to Bastet.

"Bastet?" Indiana asked, looking at the young woman.

"Bastet? Bastet is my mother Dr. Jones. I am Dr. Tanafriti Allam." Tanafriti said, tilting her brown fedora hat to the back of her head so Indiana could see her violet eyes. "I assume that you got the letter that my mother sent you over a week ago."

"What do you know of what happened to your mother?"

Tanafriti let out a sigh. "All I know is that she left with out me. She said something about a crystal and she was off. She never really told me what kind of crystal it was, only that it would be a danger to the world if it fell into the wrong hands."

"When did she leave you?"

"She left about a month ago and hasn't been back. I am sure that she might have gotten lost, but she always contacted me if she ran into a problem. Since I didn't hear from her I thought I would come and find you and ask you for your help."

"My help? Dr. Allam I am out of the business. I am getting too old for it."

"Dr Jones my mother too is getting too old to deal with problems that the Russians are bringing to her. She doesn't need this Dr. Jones. I am begging you to please help me."

"Listen here honey."

Tanafriti's eyes darkened. "Don't honey me, Dr. Jones. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine I will help you."

"Dad." Mutt said, looking at his father.

"What is it Junior?"

"I am coming with you and Dr. Allam."

Tanafriti looked at Mutt confused. "Why would you come with us?"

"My old man gets to go on adventures and this time I would like to go on one."

Tanafriti let out a sigh. "Alright. It is going to be a long road a head. Hopefully you have a strong stomach since we are going into Egypt."

"Strong stomach?" Mutt asked, confused of why she would say that he needed to have a strong stomach.

"Yes, strong stomach Junior." Said Indiana, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't call me Junior." Mutt said, getting upset with being called Junior like his grandfather had done with Indiana.

"We are going into the heart of Egypt, Junior. The heart of Egypt means son there will be dead bodies."

"Dr. Jones you mean mummies." Tanafriti said, shaking her head. "Now, are you up for it?"

Mutt nodded his head even though that the color was gone from his face.

"Alright I have tickets to get us there. So come on." She said holding onto her keys. "I can stop by your house so you can get your gear Dr. Jones."

Indiana picked up his brown fedora and put it onto his head. "Alright Tanafriti lead the way."

Tanafriti lead them out to her car. She got into the driver's seat and they were on their way.

**Jones House**

Tanafriti pulled into drive way. "Alright Dr. Jones."

Indiana got out of the car and wandered on inside of his house to go and get his gear.

"So, how does your mom know my dad?" Mutt asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Long time ago they were colleagues, met in Egypt I believe. I wasn't around then. I am a teenager after all." She said flicking the mirror back to the position for driving during the day. "But my mother always talked about him fondly. I never really had a doubt that she was in love with him before she met my father. Tend to one she still loves him if she sent him a letter." Tanafriti shook her head. "Sounds much like my mother to do that."

"So they go way back? Why hunt for him now?"

"Because my mother told me if I needed any help was to go and find him. He always helped her on her adventures. She thought maybe he could help me on mine. I don't know though. He looks like he doesn't really want to help me as of now. Once I brought my mother up. I suppose he still likes her or something. I am not sure though."

"Well he is married."

"You're his son. I doubt that you would know much about Egypt would you greaser?"

"Why would you say that?" Mutt asked, leaning back into the seat.

"Because you look like you never finished high school."

"How can you be a Dr?"

"Did all my studying while I was in school. I became a Dr. faster than anyone in Egypt." She said, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

Indiana came back out with his gear on.

Tanafriti looked up at him. "Ready?"

"Ready." He said, getting into the car.

Tanafriti pulled out of the drive way and began to drive towards the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review to tell me what you think about it.


	2. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
